All for love
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Fazemos muitas loucuras por amor, Camie, e isso não quer dizer que eu tenha de ser um cavaleiro cordato como manda a sociedade, não quando estou sozinho com você. - Yaoi/Lemon UA


_**Fanfic postada originalmente em 30 de setembro de 2014**_ , no fórum Need for Fic, participando do Desafio 7 Dias de Sexo CdZ, [5º Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09 , Projeto Need for History.

 **Beta:** Fê_nix, querida meu carinho, amizade ever! 3

 **Explicações:** Está fic, surgindo de uma ideia maluca que tive quando postei a fic presente (Tudo por amor) para o Fabinho, coiso fofo, um tempo atrás. Eu sei que fiquei devendo o lemon, e então, depois de uns anos, vou tentar me redimir. Não há necessidade de ler a outra fic para poder compreender essa, por isso, espero que gostem e que me perdoem, pois estou enferrujada pra escrever smuts!

 **oOoOoOo**

 _França – 1610_

O silêncio daquele local só era quebrado, vez ou outra, pelo relinchar das poucas montarias que no estábulo ficavam. Claro que isso em dias que não como o desta manhã.

Abrindo levemente os olhos e os esfregando, o loiro conteve um bocejo. Sorrindo de lado, volveu um pouco a cabeça para deparar-se com a cascata ruiva deslizando pela pele de alabastro do outro mosqueteiro que dormitava ao seu lado.

Esticando um pouco o braço, tocou suavemente com a ponta dos dedos os fios rubros, sentindo a maciez e, em seguida, retirando alguns pedacinhos de feno que estavam grudados entre as mechas.

Ao divisar a pele marcada, um arroxeado de proporção razoável, próxima a junção do pescoço com o ombro, não conseguiu conter o desejo que se abateu sobre si.

Tomando o devido cuidado para não despertar o ruivo, equilibrou-se como pode sobre um dos braços. Roçando os lábios no mesmo local da marca, deixou que os dentes e a língua saboreassem mais uma vez o que lhe era 'oferecido' tão prazerosamente.

Sem se conter, deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas e lateral do corpo abaixo do seu, se ajeitando melhor, aproximando os dois corpos cada vez mais.

Sua ereção roçando provocativamente na pele aveludada das nádegas do outro. Uma mordida mais forte e um gemido baixo e abafado foi ouvido.

\- Hmm... Milo! – A voz levemente rouca. – Vai ficar marcado. – Arfou ao ter o corpo envolvido pelos braços fortes e ter seu membro manipulado lentamente.

Com um leve sorriso sádico, o mosqueteiro mais novo deliciou-se com o arfar do mais velho.

\- Hmm... Camie, não seja estraga prazeres. – Ronronou próximo ao lóbulo dele, aproveitando para mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

Novo gemido, mais alto, intenso. As mãos hábeis de Milo, os dedos finos dedilhando cada pedaço de pele, explorando, atiçando, movimentando a carne quente e pulsante da ereção do namorado.

\- Eu mal acordei... – Protestou Camus, mas novo gemido o impedindo de continuar. Os pensamentos coerentes ficando mais embolados devido ao prazer que estava sentindo.

\- Camie, aproveite o momento. – Murmurou o loiro deslizando os lábios, língua e dentes da base do pescoço até a cintura do namorado. Cravando os dentes na nádega direita, sugando com vontade, deixou mais uma marca vermelha levemente arroxeada na pele clara.

Sem se pronunciar, Milo plantou ambas as mãos de cada lado das nádegas firmes do francês, e para surpresa e deleite do mosqueteiro mais velho, o loiro se alojou entre suas pernas, deslizando lentamente a língua em seu ânus.

\- Mi...lo! Céus! – Os gemidos e arfares se intensificando. – Mon Dieu!

Milo não conteve o riso.

\- Camie, eu já disse que Deus não tem nada a ver com isso. – Gracejou antes de voltar ao ataque.

Apertando as mãos no feno solto, Camus tentou inutilmente ajeitar-se melhor. Ao sentir as unhas do namorado singrando-lhe a pele, retesou as ancas trincando os dentes. Sabia muito bem que as marcas profundas, talvez iriam até deixar sua pele com algum machucado, mas ao mesmo tempo que doía, ele sentia sua libido aumentar.

\- Fica de quatro. – Não era um pedido. Milo não tinha pudores. Era um homem e sabia que o ruivo não gostava que o tratassem como se fosse uma donzela. Fazer amor para eles, era algo quase beirando ao sexo selvagem.

Camus voltou a cabeça um tanto, apenas para deixar que os olhares se cruzassem. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, esperou que o outro lhe desse espaço, e fincando os joelhos sobre ambas as capas azuladas, que lhes servira de cama, aguardou para ser dominado. O sexo latejando, a respiração levemente entrecortada, apenas pelo fato de já imaginar como Milo o faria novamente seu.

Deslizando a língua pelos lábios, o loiro observou como o ruivo se posicionava para ele. A visão era deliciosa. Seu sexo pulsou ante a aproximação. Lambendo os dedos, introduziu um e logo em seguida mais um digito. Com estocadas profundas tentava localizar o local que daria mais prazer ao namorado.

Ao sentir o corpo a frente do seu estremecer e o gemido alto escapar dos lábios macios de Camus, Milo soube. Estava na hora. Sorriu ao escutar o muxoxo que o ruivo deixou escapar quando os dedos dele foram 'puxados' para fora do corpo quente.

Encostando a glande na entrada apertada e rosada, forçou a invasão, deixando apenas que a cabeça de seu pênis sumisse entre as carnes que o apertavam deliciosamente.

Camus gemeu um tanto agoniado. Era por deveras dolorido, mesmo que já fossem amantes há tanto tempo, a dor antes do prazer era inevitável. Mas o que para muitos parecia ser um tormento, para ele era apenas uma pequena parcela a se pagar para ter o céu diante de seus olhos.

Movendo um tanto as ancas, Camus arfou ao sentir um tapa estalar na lateral direita de sua nádega. Tentou dar um tranco para ver-se livre de Milo, mas o loiro, conhecendo-o muito bem, sabia o que viria e estava preparado para tudo o que o ruivo pudesse tentar.

Segurando o corpo do namorado com ambas as mãos, deslizou totalmente para dentro daquele corpo acolhedor.

\- Conheço seus joguetes, ágape! – Murmurou ao deitar seu corpo sobre o dele, e começar a estocá-lo com rapidez e urgência. A mão esquerda se fechando ao redor do membro teso do ruivo, estimulando no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saia.

Os gemidos misturando-se. A libido de ambos crescendo. Endireitando um pouco o corpo, Milo deu novo tapa na lateral da nádega direita de Camus. Aproveitando que o ruivo lançava seu corpo um pouco para trás, com a mão direita segurou o que conseguiu dos rubros fios que cascateavam pelas costas do outro. Olhos rubros volveram na busca dos azuis. Um sorriso devastador iluminando o rosto do loiro. Com um movimento rápido, puxou os longos fios enquanto cravava seu membro bem mais fundo dentro da cavidade quente e que lhe apertava mais e mais.

\- Milo... S'il vous plaît! – Camus estava em seu limite. Seus quadris gingavam e movimentavam-se quase no mesmo ritmo desenfreado que o loiro.

Puxando o namorado pelo cabelo, e o abraçando pela cintura, Milo impôs a ele que levantasse o corpo, colando seu tórax nas costas dele. Continuando a estocar seu corpo, deslizou uma das mãos novamente para o pênis de Camus e voltou a estimulá-lo.

As palavras desconexas, antes murmuradas, agora eram quase gritadas aos quatro cantos daquele recinto.

Sentindo o corpo a sua frente estremecer, o loiro compreendeu o que estava por acontecer. Com um gemido alto, sentiu o ruivo alcançar seu ápice. Com a pressão exercida sobre seu membro pulsante, Milo também não se conteve e, enquanto derramava-se dentro do outro, cravou os dentes no ombro do namorado.

 **oOo**

Deitados mais uma vez sobre o feno fofo, abraçados, Milo deitou um beijo sobre a marca avermelhada de seus dentes. O local dolorido arrancando um leve gemido dos lábios do ruivo.

\- Milo, dói... – Camus remexeu um tanto o corpo, roçando as costas no tórax e baixo ventre dele.

\- Pardon, Camie. Você me deixa louco. – Sorrindo, tornou a beijar o mesmo local. – Você sabe... – Pensou um pouco e sorriu abertamente ao vê-lo virar um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar-lhe nos olhos. Aproveitou para beijar-lhe o nariz retilíneo, meio arrebitado. - Fazemos muitas loucuras por amor, Camie, e isso não quer dizer que eu tenha de ser um cavaleiro cordato como manda a sociedade, não quando estou sozinho com você.

Balançando um pouco a cabeça, foi a vez de Camus sorrir. Milo não tinha jeito, era um perfeito cavaleiro, um dos melhores mosqueteiros que conhecia, mas quando estavam sozinhos, os modos e o requinte eram todos esquecidos, e era até bom assim, pois o ruivo se vira enamorado por aquele lado que só ele conhecia.

Antes que a conversa se estendesse, tomando os lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos e mordidas de Camus, Milo o calou, iniciando uma nova investida amorosa.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Coelha aquariana quietinha sentada a frente do PC. Uma nova fic de pegação aberta, mas nada dela digitar*

 **Bunny:** *passando a mão a frente dos olhos da loira. nada dela brigar ou mesmo resmungar. Encarando pobre, percebe o inevitável* Ora, dormindo! *coçando os cachos dourados* Bem, melhor tirar os óculos, e colocar essa bela adormecida na cama.

Hmm... não estou dormindo. *resmungando, mas sem abrir os olhos e já sem os óculos*

 **Bunny:** Uhum... sim, não está Coelhinha! Hora de ir pra toquinha... *suspirando, coloca a coelha na cama, e volta os olhos para o computador. um leve sorriso nos lábios* *.* Chegou finalmente a minha vez de vir até aqui e fazer o que eu sempre quis... *olhando para a fic a ser postada* Mas o que? E eu achando que era... mas bem, tenho de fazer as vezes dela *olhando pra loira dormindo* não é?

Uhum...

Bem, como sabem sou o Barnaby, e como a Coelha não pode agradecer, estou aqui para fazer isso por ela. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic Camus e Milo, e perdoem se alguma coisa escapou, pois faz tempo que ela não escrever fanfics deste casal. Quem gostou, seja bonzinho(a) e deixe um comentário, a Coelha fofinha vai agradecer muito, e eu também!

Até o próximo surto dela!  
 _ **Bunny**_  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
